Mindless
by LordHalo
Summary: A boy ends up joining the Titans after collapsing in their basement. Raven can't seem to get him out of her mind. But this boy is property. And his owners want him dead. RavenOC Rated for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT HAVE ANY OWNERSHIP OF TEEN TITANS. TEEN TITANS IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF D.C. COMICS. 

Prologue

He grunted as he threw himself against the wall with enough strength to send up a small cloud of concrete dust. His breath was quick and drawn. He had been fighting and running for 3 days straight now. "How many god dammed assassins do they have?!" he muttered to himself. "They must all come off some assembly line."

Breaking cover, he took aim with his rifle and let a small burst off. He couldn't see if he hit anything due to the gun smoke, but was rewarded with a cry of pain and then a dull thump as the assassin hit the floor. Ducking his head, he ran for his salvation; a blast door that was rapidly closing. "Aww shit!" he groaned. "DOESN'T GET MORE CLICHÉ THAN THIS DOES IT?" as he dived through the door tossing a grenade behind him. BLAM! the grenade detonated and blew the rest of the assassins into a red mist.

He slowly got up, staring at the blast door. His mind was going numb from the non stop fighting. All he had done for the last 3 days was kill kill and kill. His boots were stained red from the blood everywhere. It was then that he noticed that the blast door had a large T on in. He took a step towards it and dropped to his knees. The agony that had ripped through his side was unbearable. A small groan of pain escaped his lips as he looked at his side. It was then that he saw how badly he was wounded. He saw a small cluster of holes in his armor all with tiny jets of blood streaming out of them. His best guess was that he had gotten hit as he dived for the door and was so blinded by the adrenaline that he didn't notice he had been hit.

He heard a noise behind him and the pain was suddenly gone, training kicked on full force. Before he could even register what he was doing he had rolled to the side, grabbed his rifle and taken aim at what was before him.

Standing there was a group of 5 teens. One appeared to be half machine, another was normal looking. The one female had a rather orange tinge to her skin while the other looked sort of grey with a cloak over her head. What really baffled him though was the small one with GREEN skin and pointed ears. "What the hell…?" he managed to get out before the pain came back, worse than ever. He grunted in pain as he tried to stand, but end up passing out instead. His last thoughts were about how cute the one with cloak was.

Robin was the first to hear the raging battle going on in the underground entrance to the tower. His first thoughts were who would be stupid enough to directly attack the Teen Titans. "TITANS! TROUBLE!" he yelled over the communicators as he ran for the basement stairwell.

When he got to the basement, the others had already arrived and Robin was just in time to see a boy dive through the closing blast door while tossing a grenade. When he saw the boy fall to his knees and moan, he realized something was wrong. He took 2 steps forward, and found himself looking at the barrel of a large rifle aimed in the Titan's general direction. The boy seemed to mumble something that sounded like "…the hell?" before he collapsed in a pool of his own blood. Raven floated over to the boy's inert form and began inspecting him. "He's still breathing Robin." she said. "We need to get him to medical now before he bleeds out."

As Cyborg lifted the boy and the Titan's followed him, Robin stayed behind. He stared at the small pool of blood that had formed while the boy had been lying there. He saw something glint in the light; it was a piece of the boy's armor that must have fallen off when he was shot. It had something written on it.

Subject -01 Marcus.

(Ok now. Hope you people like this prologue that I made at 1 in the morning. Hopefully I'll get some reviews/ideas and will begin the story proper)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pain... a world of pain was more accurate. Marcus was not sure what had happened or why he was in such pain. Then it all came back to him. The ambush and chase, the suicide dive through the door, not to mention the wierd people he saw before the blackness.

He could hear voices around him, but for some reason, the one that was monotone and flat; devoid of emotion caught his attention. "Robin, we need to find out why he's here. For all we know he could be an assassin." Robin turned to the boy lying on the med table. Lying there with his large body armor, he looked quite formidable. Beast Boy looked him over, "Dude whats with all this armor. Whats he supposed to do? Take on an entire army or somthing?" The boy stirred on the table and then shot upright. "EEEEEEK!" screamed Beast Boy as he fell backwards in fright. Marcus shook his head and groaned. "arrgh...thats it. I got to go easy on the grenades from now on." As he attempted to stand up, pain lanced through his side. Starfire floated over to him "Please. Do not try to move or you will make your injuries worse." Marcus stared at the Tamerainen, a nonplussed look on his face. "...Your floating...why?" he said, still staring at Starfire. She giggled and said Fear not. I am not human as you may have already guessed." "Whatever" Marcus said as he turned to Raven. "Who are you beautiful?" he asked with a slight grin on his face as his eyes quickly traveled over Raven's body. She was about to tell him to put his eyes back on her face when Robin and Cyborg came back into the room.

"Well it seems that your doing better." Robin said while shaking Marcus' hand. "The names Robin by the way." he said with a grin. "...Marcus. Nice to meet you." "OH HELLO NEW FRIEND MARCUS!!" Starfire cried as she squeezed him in one of her signature bone crushing hugs. "MY NAME IS STARFIRE!DO YOU LIKE MUSTARD?MAY WE BE FRIENDS? "Hello t-o you too! yes..to all...questions!" he gasped "But i need...AIR!!!" She let go of him, only to find her arm had a little blood on it. "What is this from?" she wondered aloud. All eyes turned to Marcus and the hole in his armor. A small stream of blood steadily flowed from the wound. "Shit." he muttered to himself. "She must have reopened the wound by accident." he said as he reached for his side and hooked a small latch. A loud hiss was heard and Marcus' chest armor seperated. The Titans gasped as they saw what was underneath the armor. Marcus' chest and back was a horrific scene of scars and wounds. Raven actually felt terrible seeing the teen. What kind of suffering he must have gone through to earn scars like that. She felt sick. It looked like he had had chunks of flesh ripped out, and then healed over but the gouges were still there. Marcus saw everyone's stunned reaction and chuckled. "Don't ask." he said. "The stories about these scars would terrify you and make you vomit." He looked around for a suture kit and found one on a tray. With no painkillers at all he began to stitch himself back up. "DUDE!" Beast Boy shouted, "How on earth did-" Raven gave him a death glare, "He already said he wasn't going to tell us."

"Uh Guys?" Cyborg said. "Y'all might want to take a look at this." As he motioned the Titans to follow him outside the med lab. "Whats up Cy?" Robin asked with a curious look on his face. "Its that dude, i got him on the survaillence tapes. He opened up his arm to reveal a holgraphic video. It showed Marcus in the basement being followed by what looked like dozens of men. The Titan's eyes grew wide as they showed him breaking cover and opening fire on them, most of them dropping to the ground dead. Some of the men managed to fire back and a small stream of blood flew behind Marcus as he dived while throwing a grenade through the nearly closed doors. "There's something about him that just makes me uneasy." said Cyborg. "Most people who take a shot where he did, would have probably hit the ground screaming in agony. He didn't even notice he had been shot!" Robin put up his hand to calm Cyborg down. "Take it easy Cyborg." he said in a level tone. "Anything else about him?" "Yeah. I analyzed the logo that was on the side of his armor." he paused. "And? What it is.?" Raven asked impatiently. "Its the logo for the property of the Armachem Weapons Corporation.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"So what your saying, is that he's part of Armachem?" Robin asked, a skeptic look on his face. "I don't know man. Why don't you go and ask him." Cyborg said glancing back at Marcus. He winced as he watched the teen suture himself up. "Something's up with him. I don't like it." Raven felt the slightest twinge of jelesouy at Cyborg's opinion of Marcus. "I doubt that he's some sort of assassin." she said quickly. She glanced back at Marcus. Despite being heavily scarred, he was still kinda cute, not to mention pretty built. "NO RAVEN!" he mind yelled at her. Why on earth was she thinking such thoughts. Her powers would go crazy if she let emotions or feelings get the best of her. Marcus finished suturing himself up, the small holes on his side would simply be another addition to the long sad history of his body. He began putting his chest armor back on. As he flicked the last lactch, the armor sealed against his body with a low hissing noise.

Marcus got up and walked out of the infirmery to the rest of the Titans. "Hey, you guys got any food here?" he asked as his stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry as balls right now." Beast Boy chuckled and grabbed Marcus by the arm. "Dude you have got to try my tofu dogs. They're the best man." he cried as he dragged Marcus into the kitchen, with the rest of the Titan's following. Marcus looked at the tofu dog that Beast Boy had set in front of him. Without hesitation he grabbed it and began shoveling it into his mouth like a last meal. "Mh keep em commin" he mumbled. Suddenly the alarm went off, and Cyborg ran to the computer to see what was up. "Armored truck heist." he called out as the Titan's began to move. Raven and Robin stopped and turned to face Marcus. "You want to help out?" Robin asked as Raven looked on curiously. She wanted to see what this guy could do. Marcus grinned and stood up. "Sure why not? I got nothing better to do." he said as he picked up his H&K G36 rifle from a table and followed the Titans to the crime scene

"HAHAHAHA! Once again you have been bested by the luminance of Dr. Light!" Dr. Light cried as he held up bags of money that he had stolen from the overturned armored truck in front of him. He turned to make his getaway, but a bolt of green energy stopped him in his tracks. He looked up to see the Teen Titans in front of him. "Dr. Light." Robin said; a smirk on his masked face. "You never learn do you?" Dr. Light frowned. "Apparently you once again, have underestimated how "bright" I truly am!" he yelled as a large cannon popped up from a big pack on his back and let loose a massive stream of energy. The Titan's scattered, save one. Marcus stood there as the beam of death came towards him. He scowled and kicked his feet from under himself and hit the ground as Dr. Light's beam missed his head by inches. The teen growled in anger as he began rolling to his right to avoid energy blasts from a wrist blaster Light had on him. With almost superhuman speed he avoided the blasts with inches to spare. THe other Titan's watched in amazement but that amazement soon turned to horror as Marcus jumped onto a car hood, readying himself for another jump. The car hood crumpled under Marcus' weight and he stumbled. Dr. Light's aim was true and the beam slammed into Marcus. He barely had enough time to put his arms in front of his face before getting rammed into a wall as Dr. Light cackled with glee. "Seems the new one has two left feet." he called out mockingly.Raven felt a surge of hatred for the man and flew up in front of him. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she yelled as she levitated a big rig trailer and swung it at Dr. Light like a baseball bat. It was no use though as his Light Cannon turned it into nothing. "You don't scare me anymore freak." he snarled as he produced his light whip and wrapped it around Raven.She was about to shout her incantation again, but electricity began flowing through the whip and she instead let out a scream of pain. "NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" the crazy doctor yelled with a gleeful look on his face.

Suddenly a trio of bangs was heard and Dr. Light fell to the ground clutching his knees and screaming in agony. The Titans, stared at the writhing man for a second before turning to see Marcus standing there holding his rifle in one hand. His armor showed damage on the forearms where he had put them up to prevent his head from getting vaporized. They were smoking and looked scorched. Marcus' face was deadpan but his eyes and the blood trickling from his head in multiple places showed that he was in pain. He stumbled over to where Raven was being attended to by Cyborg. He passed Dr. Light and gave him a look of disgust. "Asshole." he muttered "You'll be fine." Cyborg said to Raven. "Just some superficial burns from where the whip was." Cyborg got up and looked Marcus over. The bloody teen was looking at Raven sadly almost as if he somehow felt responsible for her injuries. "Marcus, let me look at that-" Cyborg began as he tried to see how bad a gash Marcus had on his head. "I"m fine Cyborg. Its already healed over. The blood on my face here is dried as you can see." Marcus growled as he walked over to Raven and helped her to her feet. "You ok?" he asked looking concerned. She nodded and began walking towards the others who eyed Marcus with suspicion. "What's with you guys?" she asked. "Something is really up with him now." Cyborg whispered. "That gash on his head should have taken weeks to heal, even with stiches, but i saw it and wasn't even there. No normal person can heal like that in just a few minutes!" Robin looked at the ground in thought. "I have to agree with Cyborg, we'll have to ask him about that at sometime." Starfire and Beast Boy said nothing, but their faces showed an uneasy agreement. "...Fine." Raven said quietly. She herself found Marcus' ability to heal that quickly very strange as well, but she wouldn't ask him about it yet. He had seemed unnerved when Cyborg wanted to check his wounds and she was curious about it.

As Marcus and the Titans, left the scene, a long figure in an alleyway opened his cellphone and hit a number on speed-dial. He looked back out to the street and saw the police and paramedics tending to Dr. Light. Someone picked up the phone on the other end. "Yes?" a female voice answered. "I've found the first prototype, he's with the Teen Titans in Jump City." In a large building on the outskirts of Jump City, Alexis Justine, head of the Armachem Weapons Corporation smiled as she held a phone to her ear. "Excellent. We'll attempt to retrive the prototype soon enough but for now, pull back." she said. The caller didn't respond and just hung up. Alexis sat back in her chair. "We always take care of our property." she said quietly before getting back to the paperwork in front of her.


End file.
